


Beyond the Chantry Days

by Aurlana



Series: Chantry Days & Beyond [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Chantry Boys, Ex-Templars, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friend's to lovers, Hand Feeding, M/M, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Surprise Reunion, later explicit sex, one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Twelve years after Alistair leaves to join the Wardens,the fates bring him back together with Cullen.This is a continuation from the Prompt Fill: Chantry Days





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilyasviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/gifts).



> **Black Emporium 2017 - Prompt Fill - Treat**  
>  Pairing: Alistair/Cullen - I love my ex-templars. I will adore reading a fic about their younger days in the order together, can have or not have smut. I want fluff, some buddy relations, humor... whatever you want to write about! I love them too much <3
> 
> I couldn't leave the boys at goodbye... I just couldn't.
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
>  All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!  
> **

* * *

 

**Beyond the Chantry Days**

 

* * *

**(Twelve years later)**

**(Alistair 29, Cullen 28)**

 

Cullen left yet another meeting that felt fruitless and misdirected. They’d been going around in circles, the budding Inquisition struggling to gain resources and members. They’d been mildly successful gaining agents and followers. People were terrified of the Templars and Mages fighting each other so openly with innocents getting caught in the crossfire. The Inquisition was the only voice of reason trying to find some sanity in this world surrounded in chaos, turmoil, and demon’s raining down on Thedas.

 

With everything that Cullen endured and overcame, he was still barely holding on. His own struggle with lyrium addiction, his decision to reclaim his life and live for himself for once, kept him going, but his thoughts of a single Warden out there somewhere was what really gave him strength to carry on. Somewhere out there, Alistair was still fighting, and as long as he was still fighting, Cullen would fight too.

 

It’d been over twelve years since they parted ways in the chantry. They managed to exchange letters once or twice a year. It was enough to carry Cullen through the worst of his withdrawal symptoms--his rock, his strength, his Alistair.

 

This last meeting probably hit him harder than it should have. But the rumors were proving frighteningly true. The Wardens were disappearing and no one had been able to explain why. Even the loner, Blackwall, didn’t have any answers for him. He’d sent out three times as many letters trying to track down Alistair lately, but hadn’t yet heard anything back. His heart was sick, but he wasn’t about to give up hope.

 

One day Varric walked in on one of their meetings and admitted to having a _friend_ who might be able to help them. Much to Cassandra’s chagrin, that friend turned out to be none other than Hawke. Garrett apparently knew of a lone Warden who’d been hiding out in Crestwood and would possibly be willing to aid them. The Inquisitor, Hawke, and a small force left to go retrieve the Warden.

 

Cullen couldn’t afford to hope, so he boxed up his feelings and focused on his work. Leliana informed him when the Warden was retrieved and that they were on their way back, but otherwise said nothing else about the incoming visitor. Whether she knew who it was or not, she didn’t find it necessary to say. More reason, not to get his hopes up. She knew Alistair and was well aware of how much they cared about each other.

 

Too busy with recalibrating the trebuchets and finalizing troop formations to meet the group formally when they arrived, Cullen sent his second in command to extend an invitation for the wayward Warden to join him in his office for an informal dinner. He had appearances to keep up and in truth, wished to speak to this Warden privately in hopes of finding out any information on Alistair.

 

Rylen returned with the confirmation and was then sent off to the kitchens to make sure enough food would be prepared for them and arranged for the delivery just after sunset.

 

True to form, Cullen then promptly lost track of time; so wrapped up in his paperwork, he didn’t realize that the candles in his office had been lit and the table set for his coming visitor. He barely acknowledged the light knock on his office door when it came.

 

“Yes?”

 

Rylen opened the door, poking his head in briefly. “The Warden is here to see you, ser.”

 

“Thank you, Rylen. Show them in.”

 

The door opened and closed again with a soft click. Cullen thought he may have heard a sharp intake of breath, but he was too focused on his task to really pay it any mind. “Please have a seat, Warden. I will join you as soon as I finish these troop assignments.”

 

There was no response, but a nondescript form sat in the chair across from his desk, instead of at the table where they were to dine. Finally finished with his chore, Cullen shuffled his papers and started to stack them neatly on the side of his desk. “My apologies, Warden, it seems there’s always something to keep me busy around here. I would have come to meet you person--” Cullen finally looked up to find the last person he ever expected, sitting across from him, smirking… older, more weathered and careworn, but undeniably--Alistair.

 

“Hello, Cullen. Fancy meeting _you_ in a place like _this_.”

 

In a daze, Cullen rounded the desk, his eyes misting over as he drank in his heart’s desire. “Blessed Maker, I never thought I’d see you again!”

 

**~*~**

 

Alistair spent the recent months under a literal rock; stuck in a little cave in Crestwood while he tried to figure out why he was hearing the song calling to him so early. He missed exchanging letters with Cullen, but knew until he could figure out what was going on, that it was safer for both of them if he stayed hidden. Last he heard, Cullen was dealing with the fallout from his station in Kirkwall and trying to decide what to do about his current dependence on the chantry and his ever increasing doses of the Lyrium that they controlled him with.

 

He was thankful that he never had to suffer the withdrawal sickness or the later madness brought on by years of continual lyrium use. He was worried about Cullen, but knew that if anyone could make the hard choice, _he_ could, he would survive, and he would succeed; being all the stronger for the hardship.

 

When Hawke contacted him regarding helping with the current breach in the sky and the apparent correlation with the disappearance of the rest of the Wardens, Alistair couldn’t refuse. He didn’t know much about the new group calling themselves the Inquisition, but he did know that the mages and Templars were running amok and the Inquisition was the only group willing to help; so they were at the very least, worth meeting with. Worst case scenario, he’d meet them and leave. He’d escaped from worse before, with fewer clothes.

 

Looking around the courtyard of the compound, a soldier approached him with a salute. “Mr. Warden, ser. My Commander regrets that he couldn’t greet you personally, but wishes to know if you would join him for a private supper in his office when the sun descends?”

 

Alistair looked around and realized that this group was much larger than he’d previously realized. A semi-private dinner sounded much better than dining in the main hall with everyone else’s eyes on him. After so much time alone, being with so many was a little unnerving. “Thank you, uh, lieutenant? I would be honored; if you could show me where to go, I would be happy to meet with your Commander this evening.”

 

Rylen looked over his shoulder at the approaching spymaster and nodded toward Alistair. “It looks like they’re coming to get you settled into your rooms. I will come get you and bring you over when it’s time.”

 

Getting caught up at the fact that his old friend Leliana was the Inquisition’s spymaster, Alistair barely nodded in response. “That would be fine.” He then found himself with his arms full of bard.

 

“Andraste bless me, Alistair, is that you?”

 

“It appears so, Leliana. It’s been a long time, my friend. It’s so good to see a familiar _friendly_ face again. Wait. You _are_ friendly, right?” He winked at her as her cheeks turned pink.

 

“Friendly yes, but alas, still not what your heart seeks.” She gave him that same insufferable smirk he was so familiar with. “I have some rooms prepared for you, you must be exhausted from your travels. Would you care to dine with me this evening?”

 

Alistair looked briefly after where the lieutenant ran off. “Unfortunately, someone else has beat you to the invitation.”

 

“Oh? A date? So soon after arriving? Why Alistair, you sly dog. Do I know them?”

 

“Well, I would hope so? I was informed that your Commander was too busy to come welcome me formally, so I’ve been invited to dine in their office this evening.” Alistair shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t suppose I have anything to worry about, do I? Does your Commander bite, Leliana?”

 

She looked surprised briefly, before schooling her features. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, my friend. Come, I’ll show you to your rooms where you can freshen up and we can gossip about old times.”

 

With that sneaky glint in her eye, he should have known that there was more to this meeting tonight than just a greeting with the Inquisition’s Commander. But he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it could be. Resigning himself to find out later, he enjoyed his afternoon with his old friend.

 

At the appointed time, there was a soft knock on his door. Leliana lept up from the chair by the window and grinned, quickly attempting to fix Alistair’s unruly hair, she kissed him lightly on the cheek before taking off, leaving Rylen standing dumbfounded at the door.

 

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” Rylen managed to say. “You know our spymaster?”

 

“Leliana and I have known each other for many years, and though she requested my company for this evening’s meal, I’d already accepted your offer for the Commander, so if you’re ready--please, lead the way.” Taking one last look into the looking glass, Alistair smoothed down his armor and followed Rylen out the door.

 

His guide led him quietly through the lesser walked battlements of the keep. The view was spectacular, but he couldn’t spare the time to truly enjoy the view. He had an appointment to keep. As Rylen stopped before a large wooden door to a tower and knocked, Alistair stood patiently as he exchanged quiet words with the occupant.

 

With a curt nod, Rylen turned toward Alistair and pushed the door open, “The Commander will see you now, enjoy your supper, ser.”

 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Alistair stepped inside the door, closing it quietly behind him. Looking up, his breath was sucked out of him as he spotted Cullen sitting unaware behind his desk.

 

_He must not know that I am the Warden anymore than I knew he was the Commander._

 

Regaining some of his composure, even though his heart was beating erratically, Alistair quietly took the seat in front of the desk and watched Cullen work. He looked good; better than the last time he saw him broken and bitter in the tower at Kinloch Hold. They barely had time to catch up then, but they parted with a stolen kiss and whispers of love between them. Time seemed to fly by after that, there was always one crisis or another that he was taking care of. But now… here they were.

 

Cullen’s handsome face was more weathered and worn, there was a small scar bisecting his upper lip. Cullen tossed out a rote pleasantry, explaining that he’d be with him shortly. This was a role that fit him well. He was in his element and Alistair couldn’t be more proud of the man he loved than how he felt right now, watching him.

 

With a smirk plastered firmly on his face, his breathing now calm and controlled--even though his heart was running its own race--Alistair waited, memorizing every new line and wrinkle.

 

_Maker, I missed him so much._

 

As Cullen finished his work and finally looked up to meet his eyes, he watched with awe and wonder as Cullen seemed to lose his current train of thought. His mouth hung open and his eyes misted over as he glided around the desk and fell to his knees in front of Alistair’s chair. Before he knew it, he too was on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around Cullen as they both cried with relief and reconnection.

 

Feeling Cullen’s lips on his neck and then his cheek, Alistair reached up, cupped his face, and finally tasted the lips he’d been dreaming about for so long. The song finally silent, Cullen overwhelmed all of his senses. This was right, this was where he was meant to be.

 

Names were whispered reverently between them. More kisses were exchanged before they pulled apart. Wiping tears from each other’s cheeks, faint smiles graced their lips.

 

Cullen realized that the cold hard floor probably wasn’t the most comfortable place for both of them. Laughing, he helped him to his feet, then pulled Alistair into another tight hug. “I’ve been praying that you were ok. When I heard that all the Wardens disappeared, I feared the worst.”

 

Alistair dipped his head, “I’m sorry I didn’t try to contact you. After Kirkwall, I didn’t know where to find you and then I was looking for _them_ too _._ ” Alistair glanced over at the dinner prepared for him. “I don’t suppose that dinner invitation still stands now that you know it’s me and not just _some Warden_ that you have to make nice with?”

 

“Of course, where are my manners? You must be famished! We can catch up while we eat.”

 

Cullen changed the place settings so they were sitting side by side instead of across from each other at the table. They talked for over an hour as they ate. When they finished off the last of their meal, Cullen leaned over and brushed his lips over Alistair’s cheek, right next to his ear. “I’m assuming they’ve set you up with your own quarters here?”

 

“They did.”

 

“Are they to your liking?”

 

“They are much more comfortable than the cave I’ve been staying in. However, if you have a better offer, I wouldn’t be opposed. I always did sleep better next to you.”

 

Cullen’s smile was soft as he cupped Alistair’s cheek, “And what if… I want more?”

 

If Alistair’s heart was beating fast before, it was racing now. “Cullen, are you sure? I… still have never. I’ve been…”

 

“...saving myself for you.” Cullen finished Alistair’s thought, his own cheeks pink with the confession. “Alistair, there’s only ever been you for me. And yes, I think we’ve waited long enough. If I’ve learned anything from this life, it’s that tomorrow is never guaranteed. I want you. Only you. Now and forever.”

 

With tears in his eyes, Alistair leaned into Cullen’s touch, pressing their lips together. The gentle softness of their earlier kisses quickly heating to frantic intensity. “Cullen?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Where is your room? Mine is clear across the keep from here.”

 

Cullen grinned then pointed to the ladder in his office.

 

“Why are we still down here then?”

 

Cullen stood, sweeping Alistair up with him. He pulled him over to the ladder and followed him up. Joining Alistair at the top, Cullen followed his gaze.

 

“Really? Cullen. You’re the Commander of the Inquisition's forces and you still have a giant hole in the ceiling of your room?”

 

Cullen shrugged sheepishly. “I’ve thought of requisitioning it to be fixed, but there was so much damage to the keep when we first moved in, that it just never seemed urgent enough to make a priority.”

 

“So, you won’t mind my cold feet pressed up against you tonight?”

 

“It’s been too long since I’ve had your _anything_ pressed up against me. I’ll take what I can get.” Cullen wrapped his arms around Alistair and pulled him to his chest. “Maker, how I’ve missed you.”

 

Together they began to slowly remove each other’s armor. Taking their time, re-memorizing every contour with their lips and hands as each piece was slowly peeled away. Their kisses were reverent, loving; filled with hope, desire, and purpose.

 

As the last item of clothing fell to the floor, Cullen took Alistair’s hand and lead him to the bed.

 

They took their time with each other; savoring the moment they’d both dreamed about for over a decade. Neither one expected to be reunited in such a joyous way. Neither one wanted this night to end. But, as always, time moves on; and end it did; only to be met with a new day, all the brighter for having someone you love by your side to share it with.

  



	2. A Holiday Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We revisit these grown chantry boys as they settle into their routine and prepare for the upcoming holiday. 
> 
> Written for DA Satinalia Week on Tumblr  
> ★ DAY THREE || DECEMBER 20 || CRYSTAL GRACE
> 
> Giving the love these sweet boys hold for each other a spotlight for the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW!!! (Please note the change in rating)   
> Warning also for smuff. (totally not sorry)
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
>  All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!**

* * *

**★ DAY THREE || DECEMBER 20 || CRYSTAL GRACE**

* * *

**DA Satinalia Week**

**Day Three - December 20, 2017**

**Crystal Grace**

* * *

**Prompt:**

or rather…  _ mistletoe _ . have your favorite characters kissed yet? have they confessed, or are they already in a relationship? give their love the spotlight on the third day, between a few bites of gingerbread.

* * *

**Beyond the Chantry Days**

**A Holiday Timestamp**

* * *

Skyhold was busier than ever. Not only did Cullen have his usual troop rotations to coordinate and trebuchets to calibrate, but he also had Satinalia festivities to oversee. 

_ “Satinalia festivities? Really!? I’m a bloody General, not some dignitary’s lapdog,”  _ Cullen grumbled. Thankfully, most of the planning was in Josephine’s more-than-capable-hands, but even  _ she _ couldn’t do everything by herself. And admittedly, he was uniquely equipped to prepare the keep’s infrastructure for the size gathering that Josie was planning. 

There were some various dignitaries scheduled to come in from Antiva, Rivain, Nevarra, Ferelden, and Orlais to celebrate the upcoming holiday with the Inquisition. Cullen was tasked with making sure a couple of the currently unused towers were renovated and made suitable for their stay.

“What in the Maker’s name do I know about _Orlesian_ _comfort?”_ Cullen groused to himself as he made his way across the keep toward Alistair’s suite. 

Shaking his head, he tried to drive that particular burden from his mind. He had more important things to focus on for the next hour. 

_ Alistair. _

From the day that Alistair showed up to aid the inquisition in its fight against Corypheus, Cullen’s life had never felt more fulfilled. Yes, they were always busy with their respective responsibilities, but no matter how frantic and frenzied their work became, Cullen and Alistair always made time to sit down to an evening meal together. 

It was their personal agreement to try to reclaim some of the lost years when they couldn't be together. They were still bound by duty, but for the first time in their lives, they were taking hold of something beautiful that was uniquely theirs. They were making  _ each other _ a priority. 

Some days, this was easier said than done. There were many nights that Alistair would already be asleep by the time Cullen came to bed and gone again by the time Cullen woke up. It wasn’t ideal, but it was their life, and they were finally together, so they made the best of it.

Even still, as long as they were both in the keep and not out on one mission or another, supper time was  _ their _ time. With the impending threats hanging over them, it was the brightest light in their days and they were going to cherish it every chance they got.

Cullen clutched a letter and a hastily scribbled note in his fist as he made his way across the keep. They were originally supposed to meet in his office, but when he arrived, there was a note redirecting him to Alistair’s suite of rooms. 

Cullen,

Change of plans. I’m having supper delivered to my rooms. Please meet me there.

Alistair

He couldn’t get there fast enough. It had been almost a week since he held Alistair in his arms, having been away with the Inquisitor on a mission. They’d returned late in the night after Cullen was already asleep and, once again, Alistair was gone that morning before he could welcome him home properly. A rose and a letter left on Alistair’s pillow, the only evidence of his return.

My Dearest Cullen,

All the way home, I was imagining all the wonderful things I wanted to do with you when I got back. But when I came up to bed, you looked like you haven't slept all week and were finally getting some rest, so I didn’t want to wake you. I’m hoping the extra sleep helped clear up those dark circles under your eyes--evidence of the nightmares returning, I’m guessing. If it helps any, I think I kept the nightmares at bay last night; you seemed to settle in nicely once I wrapped my arms around you. Have I mentioned how much I love it when you try to burrow into my neck while you’re sleeping? It really is rather adorable. But don’t worry, I won't go spreading around such an undignified rumor as that. Your secret is safe with me. 

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the Inquisitor requested my presence early this morning to go over what we discovered, then I’m imagining you’ll get your own version later in the day when you meet with the other advisors. I’m planning on being in your office at the usual time so we can head over to have supper together. We can catch up then and hopefully be able to break away so that you can welcome me home properly. Oh, how I’ve missed you.

Always yours,

Alistair

Approaching Alistair’s door, Cullen ran his fingers through his hair before knocking. The door opened, revealing a very relaxed looking Alistair, clothed only in soft breeches and tunic, with a devious smirk plastered on his face. Alistair grabbed Cullen by his breastplate and pulled him through the door, thrusting him up against the other side of it. Alistair’s lips were on his before he could even say,  _ hello _ . 

“Maker, I’ve missed you.” Alistair gasped between frantic kisses. Cullen balled a hand  in Alistair’s shirt, the other roamed from the swell of his ass to his hair and back again.

Finally resting their foreheads together, they chuckled as they caught their breath. “That was quite the welcome,” Cullen panted.

Alistair winked. “You haven’t seen anything yet, Commander.”

Cullen narrowed his eyes; Alistair rarely used his title, unless he was up to something. “Something tells me that I should be worried.” He finally looked around the room noting its transformation: candles placed strategically around the room, were casting a soft light over everything; a small fire, adding its light to the mix, burned in the fireplace; and a small cart containing covered dishes warmed in front of it.

“Alistair?”

“Hmmm?” 

“When did you have time to do all of this?”

“Weeellll,” Alistair started, “While we were traveling, the Inquisitor and I got to talking. It seems our illustrious Commander has been working a little  _ too _ much in my absence. We agreed, upon our arrival, that you deserved a little break.”

“Alistair, you know there’s still so much--” two fingers covered his lips, stopping his protest.

“And for the rest of tonight, it is not yours to worry about.” Alistair removed the cloak from Cullen’s shoulders, tossing it over a nearby chair. “Before you decide to argue with me, let me remind you that you’ve barely taken care of yourself while I was gone.”

“How do you…” Cullen sighed. “Leliana.”

Alistair smiled softly, outlining the dark circles under Cullen’s eyes with gentle strokes of his fingers before he went back to working the buckles on Cullen’s armor. “And now that I’m back, this will be remedied. Tonight, you’re mine to dote on; tomorrow you can go back to worrying about your trebuchets and sword polishing.” 

Cullen grabbed Alistair by the hips and pulled him flush with his still-armored body. “You’re already disrobing me, are you sure there won't be any  _ sword polishing _ tonight, my love?” 

Alistair leaned in laughing and tried to kiss Cullen, but couldn’t seem to land it through his giggles. “Oh believe me, there will be  _ that _ and so much more if I have my way. I think, however, we might need to limit your contact with Sara; she seems to have corrupted my sweet, devoted Templar.”

“Ex--” 

“Shut-up and kiss me.” Alistair’s hands made quick work of the rest of Cullen’s armor, blindly undoing each buckle and tie while they kissed sweetly. Once he was down to his soft leather breeches and cotton tunic, Alistair took his hand and began to lead him into the other room.

Cullen looked longingly at the bed, “But, I thought--”

“Shhh, there’s time. Let me do this for you.”

With a questioning look, Cullen quietly followed Alistair into the other room where a large tub was filled with steaming water. Reaching a small shelf on the wall, Alistair grabbed two vials of oil and carefully measured out a couple of drops of each into the tub. The smell of roses and lavender permeated the room. Returning the oil to its shelf, Alistair turned to Cullen and removed the last of his clothes, placing chaste kisses in random places causing Cullen to shiver.

Once fully naked, Alistair led him over to the tub and directed him to sit inside.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me, Alistair? There’s room for two.”

“Mmm, tempting. But maybe tomorrow. For now, I want to spoil you. Lean back and try to relax,” Alistair dipped his hand in the water, dribbling it over Cullen’s chest. Sitting at the head of the tub, he began to rub the oiled water into the tight muscles of his shoulders, arms, and further down his chest to his stomach. 

Cullen let his head fall back, enjoying the touch--the attention. Alistair was so good to him. Turning his head, he found Alistair’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss there. “I love you so much, Alistair. How could anything feel so perfect as this?” Threading their fingers together, he held both of their hands over his heart. Their eyes locked together for a moment before their lips found each other’s again. 

Parting, Alistair’s eyes were watery with emotion. “I love you too, Cullen, with everything that I am. We wasted too much time apart, I don’t want to waste anymore.” With another quick kiss, Alistair chuckled. “Though, I will admit, you are a very distracting man, Mr. Rutherford. Sit up so I can wash your hair. No more distractions or I might have to withhold your dessert tonight.”

“Did you have the kitchen staff make you cheesecake again? Abusing your power over them.” Cullen tsked.

“What me? I’m innocent, and I’ve never abused anything. They just like to cook for me.”

“At your pointed suggestions, armed with that disarming smile. Those poor folks never stood a chance against you.” 

Alistair grinned guiltily. “I  _ may _ have requested some cheesecake tonight.” He leaned in and quietly whispered in Cullen’s ear. “Though, I have no intention of using an actual plate. I plan on savoring each bite from your already delicious body. So be good and let me wash you, so we can get to the fun stuff.”

With a hitch to his breath, Cullen shuddered, “W-who am I to stand between a Warden and his cheesecake?”

“That’s what I thought.” Alistair smiled warmly, then tugging lightly on Cullen’s hair, dipping his head back so he could wash his curls properly.

Cullen behaved through the rest of his bath. Alistair meticulously washed his hair and every inch of his body. His touch both worshiping and arousing as he moved the length of the tub to better reach Cullen’s body. He melted into the attention, moaning as his muscles were massaged of all tension and groaning throatily as Alistair wrapped his hand firmly around his length, giving it perhaps an extra stroke--or three--more than was needed for cleaning purposes. With a frustrated sigh, he stilled his hips from trying to chase more attention for his now throbbing cock. 

“Maker help me; I think you’re trying to kill me, Al.” His knuckles were white, gripping the side of the tub as he restrained his urges to drag Alistair into the tub with him. 

Alistair chuckled at the groan that followed when he found Cullen’s tight entrance. Circling the sensitive flesh in the oiled water, he gently dipped a finger inside and held still as Cullen spread his legs to give Alistair better access. 

“Hmmm. You like that, do you?”

“Maker, yes. Can we just skip dinner and go right for dessert? I don’t think I’ll be able to wait.” Cullen was thrusting his hips down on Alistair’s finger, still held stationary in the water as Cullen worked himself over on his digit.

“Andraste help me, but you’re making it difficult to keep saying no to you. You are so gorgeous like this, Cullen.”

“Want you.” Cullen’s lust blown eyes locked onto Alistair’s, his hips still thrusting slowly as Alistair inserted a second finger. 

“But what about my plans to spoil you?” Alistair’s question was almost lost in his own breathlessness. 

Cullen licked his lips. “You  _ are  _ spoiling me,” he moaned as another finger penetrated him.

With his other hand, Alistair grabbed Cullen’s neck and pressed their lips together in a frantic bid for power. “Out of the tub, my love. I’m too old for sex on the bathroom floor.”

Eyes rolling back in his head as Alistair withdrew his fingers. Cullen whimpered at the loss. “What were your plans? I’m not ruining them by throwing myself at you, am I?”

Alistair held a towel out to wrap Cullen in it while shaking his head. “I wanted to worship you, take care of you, spoil you--like you deserve.” He thrust their bodies together, groaning as his own erection finally had something to press up against. “But I underestimated my ability to resist you.”

Cullen grinned wolfishly as he began to thrust against Alistair, nipping at his neck and ears while he tried to get the words out. “I don’t see the problem with that plan.” 

“The plan… right. I uh… Maker’s Breath!” Alistair’s head rested on Cullen’s shoulder while he grabbed hold of his hips to still them. “I don’t think we’ll make it through dinner with this much… tension between us.”

“I don’t want to, Alistair. I want you--now.” Cullen grabbed Alistair, lifting him so he could wrap his legs around his waist. “Dinner can wait.”

Alistair gulped. “Yes… yes, please.” He moaned between nips at Cullen’s neck. Both landing on Alistair’s overlarge bed, Cullen crawled on top of Alistair, straddling his hips and grabbing the vial of oil they kept in the nightstand. Alistair breathed out reverently, “Cullen.” 

“Alistair,” was whispered back. 

Their lovemaking was intense; it was perfect. Cullen rode Alistair until his name was the only word he could remember. Their release as overwhelming as their love for one another. The small nap they took after, refreshing enough for Alistair to bring their meal back to bed with them where he proceeded to feed Cullen, bite-by-bite amidst words of adoration and appreciation. Cullen, under strict orders to lay still and let Alistair take care of him. The only weapons of reciprocation at his disposal, were equally worshipful words and gazes illustrating just how much he loved Alistair, through and through. 

Dessert was a simple affair. As promised, Alistair didn’t use a plate and systematically licked cheesecake from almost every surface of Cullen’s body. 

**~*~**

If the other advisors knew what went on behind locked doors, Cullen would  _ never  _ hear the end of it. As it stood, the light blush to his cheeks and the almost constant rubbing of the back of his neck the next day, was telling enough to earn him a couple of teasing comments and embarrassing ribs.

Taking the night off, seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. Cullen’s mood had certainly lightened. He didn’t even mind arranging things for the upcoming holiday. Orlesians or not, he could figure out how to cater to their comfort. With Alistair at his side, Cullen could do anything… even prepare for the upcoming Satinalia festivities.

With a sudden smirk, Cullen started planning a way to repay Alistair for his attentions the night before. This would be the best Satinalia ever-- for the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My humble thanks to the amazing Ponticle for always keeping these boys (and my writing) in line!


End file.
